Von Zauberern und Muggeln
by chouette
Summary: Kapitel 11 Die Fortsetzung. Eine (noch) ungeschriebene Geschichte. Alles hängt von Euch, den Leserinnen und Lesern, ab. Wollt Ihr mehr? Dann meldet Euch!
1. Default Chapter

Von Zauberern und Muggeln

Eine Fortsetzung zu „Hilfe, mein Sohn ist ein Zauberer!" mit Marcus und Vera, Exmann Marius, den Weasleys, Albus Dumbledore und dem Sprechenden Hut, den Slytherins, Hermine und den Malfoys

Disclaimer: alle Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling,

Vera, Marcus und Marius gehören mir.

**Mobbing**

Marcus Becker hatte sein zweites Jahr in Hogwarts begonnen. Seine Mutter Vera hatte sich entschlossen, nach London umzuziehen, um näher bei Marcus zu sein. Außerdem hatte diese Stadt sie schon immer fasziniert, und schließlich hatte sie sich mit den Weasleys sehr angefreundet, und nun konnte sie sie besuchen, wann immer sie wollte, denn Arthur hatte gleich den Kamin ihres Hauses an das Floh-Netz angeschlossen und so ihr Leben zwischen den zwei Welten erheblich vereinfacht. 

Marcus hatte sich sehr darauf gefreut, wieder zur Schule zu gehen, weitere Fortschritte im Zaubern zu machen, und vor allem wieder Quidditch zu spielen, denn er war schon im ersten Jahr in die Mannschaft aufgenommen worden, was bedeutete, dass er wirklich sehr talentiert war.

Aber seiner Freude wurde in diesem Jahr ein großer Dämpfer aufgesetzt. Marcus war, obwohl Muggelgeborener, vom Sprechenden Hut in das Haus Slytherin eingewiesen worden. In seinem ersten Jahr war das niemandem so richtig aufgefallen, aber nun hatte Draco Malfoy, Sucher im Slytherin-Team, erfahren, dass Marcus kein reinblütiger Zauberer war, und versäumte keine Gelegenheit, ihn wegen seiner Herkunft aufzuziehen und zu hänseln, wobei ihm wie immer seine treuen Gefolgsleute Crabbe und Goyle sekundierten.

Marcus versuchte, sich so gut er konnte gegen diese Angriffe zur Wehr zu setzen. Wieder einmal waren Crabbe und Goyle dabei, ihn zu ärgern:

„Was willst du eigentlich bei uns, du hast in unserem Haus nichts zu suchen, nur Reinblütige haben das Recht, in Slytherin zu sein!" sagte Goyle. 

Marcus antwortete: „Ich bin reinblütig."

„Ach ja?" höhnte Crabbe.

„Ja, allerdings, in meinen Adern fließt kein Tropfen Zaubererblut."

„Reines Schlammblut, nicht wahr", sagte Draco, der hinzugekommen war.

Und Goyle zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Marcus' Schultasche.

„Diffindo!"

Die Tasche riss auf und alle Schulbücher fielen heraus.

„Wingardium leviosa", sagte Crabbe, und die Bücher erhoben sich in die Luft, wo er sie außer Reichweite von Marcus herumtanzen ließ.

„Accio libros!" rief Malfoy schließlich, und alle Bücher fielen vor ihm auf den Boden.

„Hol sie dir doch, wenn du kannst!"

„Accio!" Marcus hob seinen Zauberstab, aber die Bücher wollten nicht gehorchen.

„Accio!" rief er nochmals lauter, und endlich flatterten sie langsam in seine Richtung zurück. Hastig stopfte er sie in seine Schultasche, die er unter den Arm klemmte, damit nicht wieder alles herausfiel.

Hermine hatte die Szene beobachtet. Sie ging nun auf Marcus zu und fragte, ob sie ihm helfen könne.

„Nein, ist schon o.k., ich komme schon zurecht."

„Lass mich wenigstens deine Tasche in Ordnung bringen. Reparo!"

„Danke! Du bist Hermine, nicht wahr? Ich habe schon so viel von dir gehört. Ich bin Marcus. Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch in Gryffindor."

„Ja, es ist seltsam, dass der Hut dich in Slytherin eingeteilt hat, normalerweise kommen dort nur Kinder aus alten Zaubererfamilien hin. Sind denn deine Eltern beide Muggel?"

„Ja, allerdings hat sich bei meiner Mutter vor kurzem herausgestellt, dass sie eigentlich eine Hexe ist, sie hatte bis dahin von nichts gewusst."

„Cool!"

„Ja, sie hatte nie vorher gezaubert, und auf einmal hat sie in unserem Wohnzimmer einen riesigen Sturm heraufbeschworen, ganz ohne Zauberstab, und sie selber war davon völlig überrascht. Jetzt nimmt sie Zauberunterricht an der Nicolas-Flamel-Abendschule."

„Und dein Vater?"

„Ach, der, der will von all dem gar nichts wissen. Wir mussten ihm erzählen, dass ich auf ein Internat für Hochbegabte aufgenommen wurde, damit er mich überhaupt nach Hogwarts gehen lässt. Wir haben versucht, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber er glaubt nicht an Zauberei, für ihn ist das alles Spinnerei und unnützes Zeug."

Marcus sah traurig vor sich hin.

„Es wäre so schön, wenn er wenigstens mal käme und mir bei einem Quidditch-Spiel  zusähe", fügte er seufzend hinzu.

„Vielleicht braucht er Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen", antwortete Hermine, „in meiner Familie gibt es auch einige, die es einfach nicht akzeptieren können, dass ich eine Hexe bin."


	2. Nachrichten aus Hogwarts

**Nachrichten aus Hogwarts**

Vera hatte lange keine Eule von Marcus mehr erhalten. Um so mehr freute sie sich heute über seinen Brief.

„Liebe Mutter,

die Schule ist interessant, wir haben neue Fächer, und ich lerne viel. Das Lernen fällt mir leicht. Nächstes Wochenende ist unser erstes Quidditch-Spiel. Ich bin etwas aufgeregt, denn im letzten Training habe ich einige Fehler gemacht, falsche Pässe und so. Das kommt nur, weil dieser Draco Malfoy mich aus dem Team herausekeln will, weil ich nicht reinblütig bin, sagt er. Einige andere sind auch seiner Meinung, aber im Team wollen mich die meisten behalten, weil ich gut bin. Nur, wenn ich mich beim nächsten Spiel nicht bewähre, wird das vielleicht anders aussehen. Bitte drück mir fest die Daumen, dass wir gewinnen.

Ich habe heute Hermine Granger kennen gelernt, sie ist sehr nett.

P.S. Kannst du nicht doch zum Spiel kommen?

P.P.S. Ist es eigentlich wahr, dass nur reinblütige Zauberer nach Slytherin kommen? Kannst du nicht Professor Dumbledore fragen, ob es möglich ist, dass der Hut einen Fehler gemacht hat? Könnte ich in ein anderes Haus wechseln?

Gruß,

Dein Marcus"

Vera war etwas beunruhigt, hoffentlich setzten sie Marcus nicht allzu sehr zu. Zu dumm, dass sie nicht zum Spiel kommen konnte, aber sie hatte am Wochenende Dienst, und sie musste schließlich weiterhin in der Muggelwelt leben und für sich und Marcus Geld verdienen.

Das Spiel war nicht gut gelaufen. Slytherin hatte zwar gewonnen, aber Marcus hatte kein einziges Tor geschossen und wegen seiner Nervosität, die immer größer wurde, je länger das Spiel andauerte, fast jeden Ball an die gegnerische Mannschaft verloren.

Nun wurde immer lautstärker gefordert, ihn wieder aus der Mannschaft herauszunehmen, und immer öfter wurde er von seinen Mitschülern in den Korridoren in die Ecke gedrängt und mit Wabbelbein-Zauber, Furunkulus oder Schneckenspucken verhext. Er wehrte sich, so gut es ging, aber gegen die älteren Schüler hatte er keine Chance.

Eines Tages hatten ihm Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle wieder einmal den Weg abgeschnitten und hoben nun alle drei ihre Zauberstäbe, um ihm, wie sie zu sagen pflegten, eine „kleine Abreibung" zu verpassen. Es standen noch andere Schüler dort, unter ihnen auch Hermine und einige Gryffindors, aber auch mehrere Zweitklässler aus Slytherin.

Marcus nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und sagte:

„Ich finde es ganz schön feige von euch, drei gegen einen, außerdem seid ihr Fünftklässler und ich bin erst im zweiten Jahr. Malfoy, was hältst du von einem kleinen Zweikampf, nur du und ich?"

„Aber immer!" Malfoy grinste und stellte sich in Duellposition auf.

„Nein, ich meine kein Zauberduell. Wir kämpfen ohne Zauberstab und ohne Magie, nur mit unserer Körperkraft."

Draco schaute ihn an: „Du bist ja nicht ganz dicht."

„Hast du Angst vor mir, dass du nicht mit mir kämpfen willst, obwohl du mindestens einen Kopf größer bist?"

„Ich, Angst, vor dir?"

Draco stürzte sich auf Marcus, aber Marcus war schneller, brachte ihn mit einem geschickten Griff aus dem Gleichgewicht und warf ihn zu Boden. Draco rappelte sich auf und versuchte es gleich noch einmal. Diesmal packte Marcus ihn an den Ärmeln seiner Robe, zog ihn zu sich, und Draco machte eine Art Überschlag, landete auf dem Rücken, und ehe er reagieren konnte, war Marcus über ihm und hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest. 

Die Gryffindors klatschten. Crabbe und Goyle wollten Malfoy zu Hilfe kommen, wurden aber von Hermines Lähmzauber getroffen.

In diesem Moment kam Professor Snape vorbei.

„Granger, was machen Sie da, Sie wissen, dass das Zaubern auf den Gängen verboten ist."

„Aber, Professor Snape, sie haben angefangen, andauernd ärgern sie Marcus, und hexen ihm etwas an. Und sie sind drei gegen einen, das ist wirklich unfair, und außerdem…"

„Das reicht, zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Er riss Marcus von Draco weg und zog ihn zu sich hoch.

„Und was machst du da, Schlägereien in Hogwarts, das hat gerade noch gefehlt! Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für…." Snape unterbrach sich. Er konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen, dass dieser Junge ein Slytherin sein sollte.

„….. Slytherin", setzte er verärgert hinzu. „Und jetzt macht alle, dass ihr weiterkommt, ich dulde keine Verspätungen in der Zaubertrankstunde!"


	3. Ernste Unterredung in Malfoy Manor

**Ernste Unterredung in Malfoy Manor**

Vera gewann den Eindruck, dass es Marcus in der Schule wirklich nicht gut ging. Die Herbstferien verbrachte er zu Hause, und er hatte, ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit, kaum etwas von der Schule erzählt. Eines Abends sagte er zu Vera:

„Ich überlege mir, aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft auszutreten."

„Was? Du warst doch so stolz, dazuzugehören, das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

„Es hat keinen Zweck, wenn nicht alle aus der Mannschaft mich unterstützen. Mutter, glaubst du, ich kann neben der Schule hier in den Judoklub gehen, gäbe es nicht eine Möglichkeit, an den Wochenenden nach Hause zu kommen und am Training teilzunehmen?"

„Das stelle ich mir nicht so einfach vor", antwortete Vera. „Aber ich kann mich erkundigen, ob so etwas machbar ist. Andererseits weiß ich nicht, ob damit das Problem wirklich gelöst ist. Ist es immer noch dieser Draco, der dich ärgert?"

„Er ist der Anführer, und es gibt ziemlich viele, die auf seiner Seite sind."

„Und gibt es denn niemanden, der auf deiner Seite ist?"

„Doch, aber die meisten sind aus den anderen Häusern, in Slytherin gibt es nur wenige, die nicht gegen mich sind."

Vera beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, etwas zu unternehmen.

                                                                       °°°°°°°

Wieder einmal hatten sie einen angenehmen Samstag bei den Weasleys verbracht. In der folgenden Woche würde die Schule wieder beginnen, und während die Kinder im Garten Quidditch spielten, sprach Vera mit Molly über die Probleme, die Marcus mit seinen Mitschülern hatte:

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich tun soll. Soll ich zu Professor Dumbledore gehen?"

„Warum nicht? Es kann nicht schaden, mit ihm zu sprechen, er ist für die Probleme der Schüler immer aufgeschlossen."

Arthur Weasley war dazugekommen.

„Ginny und die Jungen haben mir schon alles erzählt, es ist wirklich schlimm, da sieht man, wohin dieser Reinblütigkeitswahn führt. Diese Leute sollten sich freuen, dass es muggelgeborene magische Menschen gibt, anderenfalls wären sie nämlich schon längst ausgestorben, die Damen und Herren von der Zaubereraristokratie!"

„Dieser Draco Malfoy ist ja wohl der Anstifter bei der ganzen Sache, vielleicht sollte ich mal mit seinen Eltern sprechen, ich meine, bevor ich Albus Dumbledore mit der Angelegenheit behellige."

„Mit den Malfoys sprechen, da hast du dir was vorgenommen, Vera", sagte Molly kopfschüttelnd, „ich halte das nicht für eine gute Idee."

„Aber Molly, reinblütig oder nicht, sie haben als Eltern doch trotzdem ein paar Pflichten, - unter anderem, ihren Sohn anständig zu erziehen!"

                                                                       °°°°°°

Es war nicht so einfach gewesen, zum Landsitz der Malfoys zu kommen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie mehrere Eulen hatte schicken müssen, bevor man ihr endlich geantwortete hatte:

„Wir können Ihnen für die gewünschte Unterredung folgenden Termin anbieten: 25. Oktober von 16 bis 16.30. Um Pünktlichkeit wird gebeten."

Vera hatte das Apparieren noch nicht gelernt, und die Kamine der Malfoys waren nur für ausgewählte Besucher reserviert. Also musste sie mit dem Zug bis zum nächstgelegenen Ort fahren, um von dort aus mit dem Besen und Marcus' Tarnumhang bis zum Anwesen der Malfoys zu fliegen.

Nun stand sie vor der großen Tür und wartete darauf, dass jemand ihr öffnen würde. Was sollte sie mit dem Besen tun? Ihn draußen stehen lassen? Oder hatten sie einen Schrank, wo man ihn abstellen konnte? Wahrscheinlich benutzte hier niemand einen Besen, sicher apparierten sie alle. Vera wünschte, sie würde sich mit den Gepflogenheiten in der Zaubererwelt besser auskennen.

Eine kleine Elfe öffnete ihr und wies ihr den Weg durch einen dunklen Korridor zu einer großen Treppe. Vera deutete fragend auf ihren Besen, den die Elfe ihr abnahm und in einen Korb neben der Treppe stellte. Dort stand schon ein Feuerblitz, allerneustes Modell.

Sie ging die Treppe hinauf, oben wartete wieder ein Hauself auf sie und klopfte an einer der vielen Türen.

„Herein!"

Sie betrat den Raum. Es war ein riesiger Salon, vollgestellt mit alten Möbeln und vielerlei kostbaren Objekten.

In der Mitte des Raums stand ein Mann mit langem weißblonden Haar in schwarzer Zaubererrobe. Die Tür wurde hinter ihr geschlossen. Sie ging auf ihn zu und sagte:

„Guten Tag, ich bin Vera Abendrot, Sie müssen Mr. Malfoy sein. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Worum geht es, Frau Abendrot? Es wäre schön, wenn Sie es möglichst kurz machen könnten, ich habe nicht viel Zeit."

Er warf ihr aus seinen graublauen Augen einen kühlen Blick zu und wies auf einen der Sessel.

„Nehmen Sie Platz." Er selbst zog es offenbar vor, ungeduldig im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

„Es geht um meinen Sohn, Marcus. Er ist in Hogwarts, im zweiten Schuljahr, außerdem im Quidditch-Team von Slytherin, wie Draco, Ihr Sohn, also es geht auch um Draco und…" 

„Und?"

Vera wusste nicht recht, wie sie die Sache angehen sollte, und seine Ungeduld war schon fast körperlich spürbar. Sie fuhr fort:

„Wenn Sie nicht so viel Zeit haben, könnte ich vielleicht mit Ihrer Frau…."

„Meine Frau ist nicht da, und außerdem kümmere ich mich persönlich um die Schulangelegenheiten meines Sohnes."

Also dann, dachte Vera. Ich werde mich doch von diesem Mann nicht einschüchtern lassen.

„Gut, kurz und knapp. Ihr Sohn und seine Freunde tyrannisieren Marcus ständig wegen seiner Herkunft, und ich möchte Sie bitten, dem ein Ende zu machen."

Zum ersten Mal schien er sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Er taxierte sie von oben bis unten; sie wusste, dass sie mit ihren Jeans und dem weiten Pullover nicht gerade angemessen gekleidet war, aber sie hatte ja schließlich nicht in Zaubererrobe reisen können.

„Seine Herkunft. -  Sie sind Muggel, Ihr Mann auch?"

„Mein geschiedener Mann, ja."

„Und Ihr Sohn ist in Slytherin? Sehr befremdlich. Das kann nur ein Irrtum sein. Dieser Dumbledore und sein skurriles System, es wird Zeit, dass in Hogwarts wirklich objektive Auswahlmethoden eingeführt werden."

„Aber, Mr. Malfoy, Marcus gehört jetzt zum Haus Slytherin und hat keine andere Wahl. Es ist ja nicht seine Schuld, und wie gesagt, er wird die ganze Zeit gehänselt und verspottet, woran Ihr Sohn Draco einen nicht geringen Anteil hat."

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich Ihnen da helfen kann. Es besteht ja immer noch die Möglichkeit, Ihren Sohn von der Schule zu nehmen, wenn er den, äh, Belastungen des Internatsleben nicht gewachsen ist."

Vera schluckte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie spürte, wie der Zorn in ihr aufwallte. Mr. Malfoy begann wieder ungeduldig hin und her zu gehen.

Vera erhob sich von ihrem Sessel und fragte:

„Ist das Ihr letztes Wort zu der Angelegenheit?"

Er schaute irritiert zum Fenster, hatte es da nicht gerade geblitzt? Dann antwortete er: 

„Ich fürchte, ja", und setzte hinzu:

„Wenn Sie mich nun bitte….", ein Donner krachte in der Ferne.

„Ja natürlich, ich werde Ihre Zeit nicht länger in Anspruch nehmen, und wenn ich mich beeile, schaffe ich es noch, bevor das Gewitter losbricht", sagte Vera und verließ das Zimmer.

Sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte, die Treppe hinunter, ergriff ihren Besen, und öffnete die Haustür. Sie trat hinaus. Es war ein warmer Herbsttag. Über ihr schien die Sonne von einem tiefblauen Himmel herab auf die bunten Blätter der Kastanienbäume, die die Auffahrt zum Haus säumten. Sie schwang sich auf ihren Besen und hörte, wie im Haus die Blitze und Donnerschläge immer schneller aufeinander folgten, und dann war das Prasseln des Gewitterregens zu vernehmen, der sich nun mit voller Wucht in den Salon der Malfoys ergoss. Schon in der Luft, meinte sie noch, ein lautes Fluchen zu hören; sie gab dem Besen die Sporen und verließ, so schnell sie konnte, das Landgut der Malfoys.


	4. Ein bisher unbekannte Mitglied der Famil...

**Ein bisher unbekanntes Mitglied der Familie Malfoy tritt auf**

Lucius Malfoy stürmte aus dem Salon. Er war völlig durchnässt, aus seinen Haaren rann das Wasser in seine Augen, und bei jedem Schritt hinterließ er riesige Pfützen. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, dem Gewitter ein vorzeitiges Ende zu setzen. Hatte diese Frau nicht gesagt, sie sei Muggel? Dafür hatte sie aber einen mächtigen Zauber hingelegt. Das würde ein Nachspiel haben!

Nun rief ihn auch noch von oben seine alte Mutter. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Sie war, was alle paar Monate vorkam, aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf erwacht, und dieses Mal war sie ungewöhnlich aktiv, was bedeutete, dass sie stets irgendwelche exzentrischen Wünsche äußerte, auf die man, so lautete wenigstens der Rat der Heiler und des Pflegepersonals, am besten eingehen sollte, denn meist beruhigte sie sich dann schnell wieder.

„Lucius, mein Sohn, warum kommst du denn nicht?"

Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Wie geht es dir heute, Mutter?"

„Gut, mir geht es sehr gut. Lucius, ich möchte ins Kino."

„Ins Kino? Du meinst, diese bewegten Bilder der Muggel? Was willst du denn da, du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Wir Zauberer haben mit der Welt der Muggel nichts zu schaffen. Wie kommst du überhaupt auf so einen Unsinn?"

„Dein Vater und ich, wir waren so oft im Kino." Sie begann, eine Melodie zu summen.(…as time goes by…)

„Mutter, mein Vater war ganz bestimmt nie im Kino!"

Lucius' Vater war vor gut zehn Jahren gestorben, und wenn es je einen radikalen Verfechter der vollständigen Trennung von Zauberer- und Muggelwelt gegeben hatte, dann sicherlich den alten Malfoy.

Seine Mutter entstammte ebenfalls einer altehrwürdigen Zaubererfamilie; seit Lucius sich erinnern konnte, war sie allerdings kränklich gewesen, schwermütig nannten es die Heiler, und sie verschrieben ihr allerlei Tränke und Kräuter. Sie war nie in der Lage gewesen, sich selber um ihren Sohn zu kümmern, er war seit seiner frühesten Kindheit von Gouvernanten und anderem Personal betreut worden. Seit dem Tod seines Vaters war seine Mutter immer mehr Opfer einer allgemeinen Verwirrung des Geistes geworden. Sie schien die Wirklichkeit immer weniger von ihren Wahnvorstellungen unterscheiden zu können.

Jetzt wiederholte sie störrisch:

„Lucius, ich möchte ins Kino, oder du kaufst mir so ein Ding, so einen DVD, und ein Home Cinema, mit Flachbildschirm, und natürlich all die alten Filme!"

„Was redest du da, was sind das für Dinge?"

„Draco hat mir von seinem letzten Muggelkunde-Ausflug Prospekte mitgebracht, da steht alles drin, man braucht nicht mehr ins Kino, man kann das alles jetzt zu Hause haben. Das ist ziemlich teuer, aber, - Lucius, wir haben doch so viel Gold!"

„Mutter, ich glaube, du brauchst ein bisschen Ruhe, ich werde die Pflegerin rufen."

Und damit verließ er das Zimmer.


	5. Der Sprechende Hut

Hier kommen zwei weitere Kapitel. 

pureblood und Francis:

Danke für die netten reviews, es freut mich, dass diese Geschichte Euch gefällt, hoffe, Ihr könnt mit der Fortsetzung was anfangen!

**Der Sprechende Hut**

Vera hatte für ihren Besuch bei Albus Dumbledore ihre Hexenkleidung angezogen, den dunkelroten Umhang und lange weite Röcke, und  trug den spitzen Hexenhut über ihren kurzgeschnittenen hellblonden Haaren. Sie hatte aber auch auf direktem Weg nach Hogwarts reisen können, denn dort gab es Kamine, die für Besucher zugänglich waren.

Albus Dumbledore empfing sie in seinem Büro mit den Portraits der früheren Hogwarts-Direktoren, die bei ihrer Ankunft neugierig aus den Rahmen spähten.

„Sie sind also Vera, die Mutter von Marcus. Ich habe mich ein bisschen erkundigt, und Ihr Sohn scheint ein sehr guter und begabter Schüler zu sein. Aber ich höre, es gibt da ein Problem?"

„Ja, wissen Sie, Professor Dumbledore, er ist im Haus Slytherin, aber wir, sein Vater und ich, stammen aus reinen Muggel-Familien, und in seinem Haus wird das nicht akzeptiert, das heißt, er wird ständig gehänselt und drangsaliert, und ich dachte, vielleicht können Sie veranlassen, dass er in ein anderes Haus wechseln kann."

„Sehen Sie, Vera, selbst ich kann die Entscheidungen des Sprechenden Hutes nicht beeinflussen. Die Gründer von Hogwarts haben ihn mit speziellen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, so dass er allein die Schüler ihren Häusern zuweisen kann. Allerdings ist es ungewöhnlich, dass ein Schüler ohne jegliche Zauberervorfahren ins Haus Slytherin eingeteilt wird."

Er schaute zu den Portraits. „Könnt Ihr Euch an einen vergleichbaren Fall erinnern?"

Alle schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Höchst sonderbar. Aber es bleibt noch eine Möglichkeit, nur, sollten wir sie in Betracht ziehen?"

„Welche Möglichkeit?" fragte Vera.

„Wir könnten Nachforschungen anstellen, ob es in Marcus' Familie nicht doch einige Zauberer und Hexen gegeben hat."

„Also beweisen, dass er zu Recht in Slytherin ist. Aber das Problem ist damit doch nicht gelöst!" rief Vera aufgebracht, und es begann ein leiser Wind zu wehen.

„Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, Vera", sagte Dumbledore, „ich weiß genau, was Sie meinen, und was Sie wollen. Sie wollen, dass Marcus so akzeptiert wird, wie er ist, und glauben Sie mir, das will ich auch."

Vera atmete erleichtert aus.

„Sie müssen lernen, Ihre Zauberkräfte besser zu kanalisieren", ermahnte Dumbledore sie, „Sie haben ganz beachtliche Fähigkeiten, aber um sie zu entwickeln, müssen Sie sie erst beherrschen."

„Sie haben Recht, und ich entschuldige mich für mein aufbrausendes Temperament", sagte Vera.

„Was meinen Sie also, Vera, wollen wir ein bisschen Ahnenforschung betreiben? Außerdem muss ich gestehen, dass ich auch ein bisschen neugierig bin, denn ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie eigentlich der Hut zu seinen Entscheidungen kommt. Wenn Sie mir also einen Stammbaum von Marcus' Familie, mütterlicher- und väterlicherseits, geben könnten, kann ich ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen. Gehen Sie dafür so weit wie möglich zurück und geben Sie alle Ereignisse im Leben der Personen so vollständig wie möglich wieder."

„Gut", sagte Vera, „ich werde es versuchen."

Sie verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und ging die spiralförmige Treppe hinunter. Am Eingang  begegnete ihr niemand anderer als Lucius Malfoy. Er wollte gerade die Tür zum Büro des Direktors öffnen, als er sie erkannte. Sieh an, dachte er, sie konnte sich also auch ordentlich anziehen.  

„Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass Sie eine Hexe sind", sagte er.

„Sie haben nicht gefragt."

Sie standen sich gegenüber und starrten einander feindselig an.

„Wissen Sie, dass ich Sie vor dem Zaubereiministerium verklagen kann? Sie haben einen nicht unerheblichen Sachschaden in meinem Haus verursacht."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", antwortete sie. Ich weiß nicht, welcher Teufel mich reitet, dachte sie, er wird mir jetzt wirklich einen Prozess anhängen.

Aber er sah sie nur ungläubig an. Diese Frau hatte wirklich vor nichts Respekt.

„Lassen Sie mich jetzt vorbei?" fragte sie.

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, und sie ging an ihm vorbei.

Da ergriff er ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie mit eisernem Griff fest. Dann zog er sie zu sich heran.

„Wollen Sie sich jetzt entschuldigen?" fragte er.

„Niemals!"

Er ließ sie los, und sie lief, so schnell sie konnte, fort.

°°°°°°

Lucius Malfoy kochte vor Wut. Dass ihm ausgerechnet jetzt diese Vera Abendrot über den Weg laufen musste, er hatte ohnehin genug Sorgen, das Ministerium, seine geheimen Pläne, Hogwarts, wo zur Zeit alles drunter und drüber ging, es war Zeit, in diese Schule etwas Ordnung zu bringen, und dazu gehörte zuallererst, dass dieser Dumbledore verschwinden musste, aber vorerst konnte er den Direktor noch nicht umgehen, also war zunächst mal die Sache mit dem Hut zu regeln…..

Er betrat Dumbledores Büro.

„Lucius, was führt Sie zu mir?"

„Ich komme im Auftrag des Ministeriums, Abteilung für magische Gegenstände, und ich teile Ihnen hiermit mit, dass ein Antrag auf Untersuchung des Sprechenden Hutes gestellt wurde. Es besteht Anlass zu der Vermutung, dass der Hut seiner Aufgabe, die Schüler von Hogwarts entsprechend ihrer Begabung, ihrem Charakter, ihrem Temperament und – ihrer Herkunft, den verschiedenen Häusern zuzuordnen, nicht mehr nachkommt. Man vermutet einen Defekt, und man wird ihn den entsprechenden ausführlichen Tests unterziehen. Gegebenenfalls wird beschlossen werden, auf eine andere Methode der Auswahl zurückzugreifen, etwa durch ein Gremium anerkannter Persönlichkeiten der Zaubererwelt."

„In dem Sie natürlich vertreten sein werden, nehme ich an", sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Sie können mir den Hut gleich mitgeben", fuhr Lucius fort.

„Haben Sie denn schon ein offizielles Dokument, das die Beschlagnahmung des Hutes bestätigt?"

„Nein, aber das dürfte jeden Moment eintreffen."

„Dann gestatten Sie, dass ich so lange den Hut behalte."

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Lucius, drehte sich um und verließ das Büro.


	6. Ahnenforschung

**Ahnenforschung**

Albus Dumbledore seufzte. Er hatte dieses Jahr wirklich genug Probleme, und der Sprechende Hut war nicht gerade das drängendste davon. Aber möglicherweise war es einfach zu lösen, dann war er diese Sorge wenigstens los.

Er nahm Kontakt mit einem guten Bekannten in der Mysteriumsabteilung auf. Das Archiv, in dem er ihn bat, nach Informationen zu suchen, war streng geheim. Eigentlich hätte es nach dem Sturz des Dunkeln Lords aufgelöst werden sollen, doch die Mühlen der Bürokratie mahlten langsam, da war das Zaubereiministerium keine Ausnahme, und man konnte nicht so einfach Akten vernichten und wegwerfen, ohne sie vorher gründlich überprüft zu haben.

Während der dunklen Jahre  hatte man damit begonnen, für jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe ein möglichst vollständiges Ahnenregister anzulegen. Die Elite sollte nach dem Willen des Unnennbaren aus möglichst reinblütigen Zauberern bestehen: alle, die die Schulen und Universitäten besuchen wollten und später eine Führungsposition anstrebten, sollten mindestens eine Linie völlig reinblütiger Vorfahren nachweisen können.

„Ich werde dir also eine Liste mit Namen zukommen lassen und möchte dich bitten, sie für mich anhand des Archivs zu überprüfen. Ich kann mich doch darauf, verlassen, dass diese Angelegenheit mit äußerster Diskretion behandelt wird."

„Natürlich, Albus. Jedem anderen würde ich diese Bitte abschlagen, aber bei dir weiß ich, dass du die Informationen nicht zum Nachteil der Betroffenen verwenden wirst."

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass genau das Gegenteil meine Absicht ist. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe!"

°°°°°°

Marius war gekommen, um Marcus für die Weihnachtsferien abzuholen. Er saß mit Vera in der Küche, um das Notwendige zu besprechen. Dann wollte Vera ihm einige Fragen über seine Familie stellen, die sie für Marcus' Stammbaum brauchte. Wie so oft, wenn von seiner Familie die Rede war, war Marius irritiert:  

„Was sind denn das für Fragen? Was willst du denn von meiner Familie wissen, das kann dir doch jetzt egal sein, wir haben doch nichts mehr miteinander zu tun. Was mein Vater für ein Mensch war? Er war furchtbar, das habe ich dir doch alles schon erzählt. Er gehörte einer extremistischen Partei an und wollte, dass ich da auch eintrete. Er hat immer versucht, mich für deren Jugendorganisation zu begeistern, redete von dem Sports- und Kameradengeist dieser Gruppe, versuchte, mich damit zu ködern, dass man dort Kampfsport und Umgang mit Waffen lernt. Ich habe das einmal mitgemacht und fand es furchtbar. Einmal hat er mich sogar in der Nacht zu so einer Versammlung mitgenommen. Da standen lauter vermummte Gestalten, und es wurde ein komisches Feuerwerk abgebrannt. Da war am Himmel plötzlich so ein Totenschädel mit einer Schlange erschienen. Ich war damals erst elf und hatte eine Heidenangst. Du weißt doch, dass ich deshalb dann mit siebzehn von zu Hause weggegangen bin. Ich wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben."

„Gab es denn sonst noch etwas Besonderes in deiner Familie? Ich meine, Personen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, irgendwelchen auffallenden Eigenarten?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste, Vera, was soll denn diese Ausfragerei, willst du mich wieder psychoanalysieren, willst du zu x-ten Mal eine Erklärung dafür, warum unsere Ehe nicht gehalten hat? Weil mein Vater die ganze Familie tyrannisiert hat? Was weiß ich?" 

Er begann, nervös mit dem Stab herumzufuchteln, der auf dem Tisch lag.

„Jedenfalls habe ich mich von meiner Familie vollkommen losgesagt, ich wollte nicht zu diesen Verbrechern und Rassisten gehören, du weißt, denen, die den vergangenen Zeiten nachtrauern, die…"

Er brach ab. Aus dem Stab begannen, dunkelrote Funken zu sprühen, und es knallte im ganzen Raum wie bei einem Feuerwerk.

„Was ist das denn? Was ist das für ein neues Spielzeug?"

„Das -  ist -  Marcus' -  Zauberstab", sagte Vera langsam, jedes Wort einzeln betonend. Marcus stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Du kannst zaubern, Vater!" rief er aus.

°°°°°°

Kurze Zeit später schickte Vera Albus Dumbledore die gewünschten Familieninformationen, begleitet von einem kurzen Brief, in dem sie von der erstaunlichen Tatsache berichtete, dass Marcus' Vater offensichtlich auch magische Fähigkeiten besaß, die er aber noch nicht richtig wahrhaben wollte, ja, er wehrte sich mit allen Kräften gegen den Gedanken, dass er ein Zauberer sein sollte. Nur um Marcus einen Gefallen zu tun, ließ er hin und wieder aus dessen Zauberstab einige Funken sprühen…

Nach den Weihnachtsferien bat Professor Dumbledore Vera zu sich, um ihr über die Ergebnisse seiner Nachforschungen zu berichten.

„Setzen Sie sich, Vera, ich habe wirklich interessante Nachrichten für Sie. Es überrascht mich nicht, dass Marius Becker magische Fähigkeiten hat. Sein verstorbener Vater wird in dem speziellen Archiv als ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier geführt, der einer der frühen Anhänger Voldemorts war. Er baute sich eine parallele Existenz in der Muggelwelt auf,  in der er ebenfalls zur dunklen Seite gehörte. Seiner Frau, einer Hexe aus einer alten reinblütigen Familie, verbot er bei der Heirat die Zauberei und zwang sie, als Muggel zu leben. Zu seinem Sohn, Marius, besteht der Vermerk „Squib" in der Akte. Nun, das scheint ja nicht so ganz zu stimmen."

„Ja, aber außer Funken sprühen und ein bisschen knallen, scheint er nichts zu können."

„Wenn er erst den Zauberstab bekommt, der wirklich für ihn bestimmt ist, könnte das ganz anders aussehen."

„Aber er weigert sich sowieso, über die Sache zu reden. Und wenn er erst erfährt, wozu sein Vater seine magischen Fähigkeiten benutzt hat, dann wird er sich in seiner Ablehnungshaltung nur noch bestätigt fühlen."

„Ja, Vera, und man kann ihn sogar verstehen. Er allein wird zu entscheiden haben, ob er als Zauberer oder Muggel leben möchte."

Vera dachte an Marcus, und daran, wie wichtig es für ihn war, dass sein Vater ihn akzeptierte….

„Und nun zu Ihrer Familie, Vera", sagte Dumbledore. „Da hätten wir mütterlicherseits Ihre Großtante Clara, die eindeutig eine Hexe war. Und auf der Seite Ihres Vaters sind wir auf dessen Mutter gestoßen, die bei seiner Geburt starb, und über die in Ihrer Familie so gut wie nichts bekannt zu sein scheint…"

„Ja", warf Vera ein, „ihre Existenz wurde völlig verdrängt."

„… und die einem alten osteuropäischen Hexengeschlecht angehörte."

Vera war sprachlos.

„Und nun?" fragte sie.

„Es ist Ihre Sache, ob und wie Sie diese Informationen nutzen wollen, Vera, um Marcus das Leben in der Schule zu erleichtern. Ich werde jedenfalls diese Tatsachen dem Ministerium zu berichten haben, denn man hat die Absicht, dort den Sprechenden Hut zu untersuchen, - übrigens, ich bin mir sicher, Lucius Malfoy steckt hinter dieser Initiative, ich frage mich nur, wieso er sich plötzlich so sehr für diesen Hut interessiert."

„Weil er meint, dass Muggelgeborene nicht nach Slytherin und nicht mal nach Hogwarts gehören. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt, als ich wegen Marcus bei ihm war…"

Vera zögerte, dann fuhr sie fort: „Professor Dumbledore, ich glaube, ich habe da etwas Dummes getan. Als er mir sagte, ich könnte ja Marcus von der Schule nehmen, da bin ich einfach ausgerastet…"

Und sie berichtete ihm von ihrem Wutausbruch in Malfoy Manor.

Albus Dumbledore schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Sie haben … was? Im Salon? Vera, Sie wissen, dass das ein unmögliches Verhalten ist. So etwas tut man nicht. Also wirklich… Das ist einfach…. köstlich, köstlich!" Er brach in ein unkontrolliertes Gelächter aus, dann wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sagte: „Das hätte ich zu gern gesehen, Blitze und Donner, einfach köstlich…"

„Aber, Spaß  beiseite", fuhr er, noch außer Atem vom Lachen, fort, „ich werde bei Gelegenheit Lucius darüber informieren, dass Marcus einen akzeptablen Stammbaum hat, und vielleicht wird er ja dann seinen Sohn zur Mäßigung ermahnen. Aber dafür kann ich natürlich nicht garantieren…, nach allem, was geschehen ist."


	7. Selbstverteidigung

Hier kommen wieder zwei Kapitel, leider recht kurz, aber hoffentlich unterhaltsam. Danke, beckymalfoy für diese  schööööne review, das hat mich wahnsinnig gefreut!

**Selbstverteidigung**

Nach den Weihnachtsferien erzählte Marcus allen, die es hören, und auch denen, die es nicht hören wollten, dass auch sein Vater in Wirklichkeit ein Zauberer war.

Draco und seine Freunde waren unbeeindruckt und weigerten sich, ihm zu glauben. Marcus hoffte, dass sein Vater schnell richtig zaubern lernen würde; und dann würde er es allen in Hogwarts mal so richtig zeigen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm außerdem gesagt, dass es in der Familie noch weitere Zauberer gegeben hatte.

„Kannst du das auch beweisen?" fragte Draco nur wieder, als Marcus ihm im Quidditchtraining (er hatte sich entschlossen, trotz allem in der Mannschaft zu bleiben) von seiner Familie erzählte. Ja, wie sollte er das beweisen? Seine Mutter hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass sie diese Informationen von Professor Dumbledore persönlich bekommen hatte. Aber auch das überzeugte Malfoy nicht:

„Dumbledore, der würde doch alles für euch Schlammblüter tun", sagte er nur voller Verachtung.

°°°°°°

„Wie hast du das eigentlich geschafft, Draco Malfoy k.o. zu schlagen?" fragte ein Zweitklässler aus Slytherin Marcus. „Hast du nicht doch einen Zauber angewendet?"

„Erstens, ich habe ihn nicht k.o. geschlagen, er hatte vielleicht höchstens ein paar blaue Flecken, weil er nicht richtig fallen kann. Zweitens, das war keine Zauberei, sondern Judo."

„Und was soll das sein?"

„Das ist ein Kampfsport, aber diese Muggelsachen werden dich kaum interessieren…"

„Es ist ein Sport? Du kennst dich mit Muggelsportarten aus? Könntest du mir eventuell  bei meinem Aufsatz für Muggelkunde helfen? Das Thema ist: Sport und Spiel bei den Muggeln."

„Ja, ich helfe dir gerne", sagte Marcus voller Hoffnung, einen Verbündeten zu gewinnen. Seit dem Kampf mit Draco hatte sich seine Lage nicht unbedingt verbessert, obwohl einige Schüler, auch Slytherins, sich insgeheim darüber freuten, dass einer es diesem Ekel Malfoy mal gezeigt hatte. Andererseits hatten Malfoy und seine Anhänger nicht vor, die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen zu lassen, und verfolgten ihn weiterhin auf Schritt und Tritt.

Hermine hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Marcus zu beschützen. Sie erwog sogar, eine Gruppe gegen Gewalt an der Schule ins Leben zu rufen…

Eines Tages interessierte sich auch Harry Potter für die Angelegenheit und bat Marcus, ihm ein paar Judogriffe zu zeigen.

„Die Sommerferien muss ich immer bei den Dursleys verbringen, wo ich nicht zaubern darf, und mein Cousin Dudley ist ständig hinter mir her. Jetzt hat er auch noch angefangen, zu boxen, und noch dazu in der Schwergewichtsklasse, da wäre es schon gut, wenn ich mich wehren könnte."

Marcus war hocherfreut, endlich Harry Potter kennen zu lernen und erklärte ihm:

„Wenn dein Cousin sehr viel schwerer ist als du, solltest du es auch mal mit Aikido oder Karate versuchen, übe vor allem die Fußtritte, dann kommt er erst gar nicht an dich heran."

Sie verbrachten von da an öfter die freien Zeiten damit, gemeinsam zu üben.


	8. Familiengeheimnisse

**Familiengeheimnisse**

Lucius Malfoy war gereizt. Die aktive Phase, in der sich seine Mutter befand, nahm einfach kein Ende, jeden Tag hatte sie neue Wünsche, und die Sache mit dem Kino hatte sich zu einer fixen Idee ausgewachsen. Außerdem rief sie ständig nach ihm, so auch jetzt wieder:

„Lucius, wo bleibst du denn, du hast mir doch versprochen, mit mir Tee zu trinken!"

Er unterdrückte seinen Ärger, so gut er konnte, und ging hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer. 

Als er eintrat, saß sie am Tisch, dort waren neben dem Teegeschirr Unmengen von alten Papieren ausgebreitet, in denen sie mit zittrigen Händen herumkramte.

„Setz dich einen Moment zu mir, mein Sohn", forderte sie ihn auf. Er nahm am Tisch Platz, und sie tranken schweigend ihren Tee. Sie wühlte weiter in dem Durcheinander herum, und nach einer Weile hatte sie offenbar gefunden, was sie suchte. Sie zog ein altes verblichenes Foto hervor. Es war ein unbewegtes Foto, und es zeigte einen Mann von ungefähr dreißig Jahren. Er hatte dunkelbraunes kurzes Haar und graublaue Augen in einem ebenmäßigen Gesicht. Er lächelte in die Kamera, ein überaus charmantes Lächeln, bei dem er einen Mundwinkel ein wenig höher zog, was seinem Gesicht einen schelmischen Ausdruck verlieh; hätte das Bild sich bewegt, so hätte er wahrscheinlich dem Betrachter zugezwinkert. Sie drehte das Bild um. Auf der Rückseite stand: London, 1960, für meine über alles geliebte Julia, Dein Romeo.

„Er hieß natürlich nicht Romeo, aber er fühlte sich so", bemerkte seine Mutter dazu.

Was wird das jetzt wieder, dachte Lucius und fragte ungeduldig:

„Was ist das für ein Bild?"

„Lucius", begann sie in entschlossenem Ton, „ich weiß, niemand hier nimmt mich ernst, auch du nicht, - nein, widersprich mir nicht, ich weiß genau, was du denkst, und es stimmt ja auch, dass ich die meiste Zeit nur wirres Zeug von mir gebe, aber glaube mir, in diesem Moment weiß ich ganz genau, wovon ich spreche. Hör mir zu:

Dieser Mann auf dem Foto ist dein Vater, - nein, unterbrich mich nicht. Wie du siehst, war er Muggel, meine Familie lehnte diese Beziehung ab, und ich wurde mit Malfoy verheiratet. Allerdings erwartete ich damals schon ein Kind, dich. Als sie es merkten, war es schon zu spät, alles, was sie tun konnten, war, diese Tatsache  sorgfältig geheim zu halten. Wer sich aber die Mühe macht, das Datum der Heiratsurkunde und dein Geburtsdatum zu vergleichen, wird sehen, dass die Zeit dazwischen nur sieben Monate betrug. Was aus deinem wirklichen Vater geworden ist, - sie veränderten sein Gedächtnis und veranlassten, dass er nach Amerika auswanderte, -weiß ich nicht. Auch mein Gedächtnis sollte verändert werden, aber die Erinnerungen waren zu stark und mein Widerstand zu groß. Der Gedächtniszauber blieb aber nicht ohne Folgen…."

Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden, und er hatte sich immer näher zu ihr beugen müssen, um ihre Worte noch zu verstehen, und nun schwieg sie, ihre Gedanken in weiter Ferne.

Lucius verließ leise das Zimmer. Was seine Mutter da erzählt hatte, das war doch völliger Unsinn! Aber sie war lange nicht mehr so klar gewesen wie heute, und sie hatte ganz zusammenhängend gesprochen….


	9. Hört das denn nie auf?

**Hört das denn nie auf?**

Die Osterferien waren gekommen, und wieder einmal war Marius bei Vera zu Besuch. Diesmal, um zu besprechen, wann Marcus ihn in den Sommerferien besuchen kommen würde.

Wieder einmal sprachen sie über das Thema Zauberei, und Marcus, der vor dem Fernseher saß, spitzte die Ohren, um das Gespräch mitzuhören.

„Vera, ich weiß nicht, warum ich in meinem Alter noch zur Schule gehen soll, ich habe gelernt, was ich im Leben brauche, und ich wüsste nicht, welchen Nutzen diese Schule für Zauberei und Magie mir bringen sollte. Gut, Marcus zuliebe habe ich diesen Zauberstab angeschafft, gut, ich werde mir mal eins dieser Quidditch-Spiele anschauen gehen, aber damit ist es genug."

„Ist ja gut, es ist ja deine Entscheidung, aber lass bitte auch Marcus frei entscheiden, das ist das einzige, was ich von dir verlange."

„Übrigens, Vera, es wäre mir lieber, wenn Marcus statt im Juli, im August zu mir kommen würde, es ist etwas Unerwartetes passiert, das mein ganzes Programm umgeworfen hat."

„Was?" Vera konnte es nicht fassen, sie war außer sich: „Wie kannst du so etwas von mir verlangen? Ich musste meinen Urlaub schon Anfang des Jahres planen, wie du ganz genau weißt, und ich kann das jetzt nicht mehr ändern!"

„Vera, versteh mich doch…"

„Was gibt's da zu verstehen? Hast du eine neue Freundin, mit der du unbedingt im Juli in Urlaub fahren musst, ist es das?"

„Oh, Vera, bist du etwa immer noch eifersüchtig?"

„Ich war nie eifersüchtig, das warst immer du, aber ich finde es ungeheuerlich, dass dir die Ferien mit Marcus so wenig bedeuten, dass du einfach so das ganze Programm umschmeißt…"

Marcus wandte sich resigniert wieder dem Fernseher zu. Sie würden es ja doch nie lernen, sich nicht zu streiten. Kaum zu glauben, dass er einmal gehofft hatte, sie würden wieder zusammenkommen, nachdem sie beide ihre magischen Fähigkeiten entdeckt hatten, er hatte es sich so schön vorgestellt, wenn sie in der Zaubererwelt endlich wieder eine richtige Familie sein würden…

Aber nein, jetzt ging es drüben im anderen Zimmer erst richtig los. Früher hatten sie sich angeschrieen, und seine Mutter hatte auch schon mal ein paar Teller auf dem Boden zerschmettert, aber jetzt…Es blitzte und donnerte, es krachte und funkte, dann fing es an zu regnen, und nun schoss eine Stichflamme aus dem Boden…

Marcus schloss die Verbindungstür und legte ein Video ein.

Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban, ganz neu herausgekommen. Mal sehen, dachte er, ob sie es geschafft haben, alles wahrheitsgetreu darzustellen….


	10. Mr Malfoy ist verhindert

**Mr. Malfoy ist verhindert**

Albus Dumbledore erwartete Besuch aus dem Ministerium. Er hatte den Sprechenden Hut schon bereitgelegt, denn heute sollte er abgeholt werden. Nun aber kündigte ein grünliches Glühen in seinem Kamin an, dass jemand mit ihm sprechen wollte, und bald darauf erschien der Kopf eines Ministeriumsbeamten in den Flammen.

„Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore, und entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Ich soll Ihnen folgendes mitteilen: Mr. Malfoy lässt sich entschuldigen, er wollte eigentlich persönlich vorbeikommen, aber seine alte Mutter wurde überraschend in das St.-Mungo-Hospital eingeliefert, sie erlitt einen schweren Zusammenbruch, offenbar eine alte Fluchverletzung, die wieder ausgebrochen ist, wahrscheinlich wird sie St.Mungo's nicht wieder verlassen."

„Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Dumbledore, der nicht gewusst hatte, dass die alte Mrs. Malfoy noch lebte. Er konnte sich noch vage an eine junge blonde Frau von betörender Schönheit und voller Lebendigkeit erinnern, das war zu einer Zeit gewesen, als er selbst sich noch jung gefühlt hatte. Damals hatte er auf einem Fest sogar mit ihr getanzt und sie sehr anziehend gefunden. Nach ihrer Heirat mit dem alten Malfoy allerdings hatte man sie kaum noch in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen.

„Dann wird also jemand anders vorbeikommen, um den Hut abzuholen?"

„Nein, das wird nicht mehr nötig sein. Mr. Malfoy lässt ausrichten, dass die Sache mit dem Hut sich erledigt hat."

„Ach ja? So, es freut mich, das zu hören. Dann war Lucius also von den Informationen, die ich ihm habe zukommen lassen, überzeugt?"

„Das ist anzunehmen", antwortete der Ministeriumsbeamte und verabschiedete sich.

°°°°°°

Lucius Malfoy stand vor dem Kamin im nun leergeräumten Zimmer seiner Mutter. Alle ihre Papiere und sonstigen Habseligkeiten hatte er schon durchsortiert. Ohne es sich ganz eingestehen zu können, hatte er nach Anhaltspunkten für diese unglaubliche Geschichte gesucht, aber nichts gefunden, außer dem Foto, das er nun in der Hand hielt. Kurz nach seinem letzten Gespräch mit ihr hatte seine Mutter einen schweren Anfall erlitten, sie hatte nur noch unzusammenhängende Worte herausgebracht. Er hatte ihr noch einige Fragen stellen wollen:

„Mutter, erzähl mir noch mehr von dem Bild."

Sie hatte auf das Bild gestarrt, und er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie wirklich etwas wahrgenommen hatte.

Sie murmelte Unverständliches, dann die Worte: „Angst, ich hatte Angst… wollten dich mir wegnehmen… Zaubertrank gebraut, ich wusste, sie warten…. ein Erbe für die Malfoys, aber es kam kein Kind mehr…" Sie hatte hysterisch gelacht. „Guter Zaubertrank, aber sie merkten es… aber dann, darauf ist nie jemand gekommen…Muggelpillen… " Das Lachen ging in Weinen über, „… ich wollte dich beschützen, aber ich konnte nicht, war zu schwach, zu viele Flüche,…dann, der Brief aus Hogwarts…"

Danach war wieder alles undeutliches Gemurmel gewesen, nur ihr letztes Wort, bevor sie ganz verstummte, war wieder verständlich gewesen: „Draco."

Und sie war in ein Koma gefallen, aus dem sie bisher nicht erwacht war. Die Heiler von St.Mungo's hatten nicht viel Hoffnung auf eine Erholung geäußert, zu viele alte Zauberschädigungen hatten sich angesammelt, und es war zu befürchten, dass sie nicht wieder aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwachen würde.

Als er über all das nachdachte, hörte er plötzlich eine leise feine Stimme aus der Ferne seiner Erinnerungen:

„Malfoy", flüsterte es in sein Ohr, „oh, seit langer Zeit wieder ein Malfoy, und voller Ehrgeiz, sich zu beweisen….

stark willst du sein,

Macht haben über viele!

Slytherin ist's dann, was sonst,

doch, halt, ich seh' auch Gryffindor, 

es könnte zu dir passen, 

der Mut zählt hier, der Freiheitsdrang,

weit mehr als Zaub'rerklassen…"

„Nicht Gryffindor, bitte, lass es Slytherin sein!"

„Nicht Gryffindor, nun gut,

du hast es so entschieden,

das sei dein Weg,

nun gehe ihn:

Slytherin!"

Lange stand Lucius noch gedankenverloren vor dem Kamin, mit dem alten Foto in der Hand, und starrte in die Flammen.

**Ende**


	11. Fortsetzung?

Von Zauberern und Muggeln. Die Fortsetzung? Eine Umfrage

Ja, als ich die letzten zwei Kapitel heraufgeladen hatte, dachte ich auch, schade, dass es schon zu Ende ist, war doch etwas kurz. Aber das war von Anfang an so vorgesehen, und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sich das alles aus dieser kleinen Idee zu „Hilfe, mein Sohn ist ein Zauberer" ergeben hat,  fand ich die Geschichte schon sehr ergiebig, die sich da fast von allein entwickelt hat.

Aber nicht zuletzt dank Eurer Reviews hätte ich da noch ein paar Ideen für eine eventuelle Fortsetzung….

Also, Vera in der Abendschule, das finde ich recht interessant…

Wie geht es mit Marcus weiter? Schwierig... Wir sind in Harry's fünftem Jahr, und ich müsste eine Idee haben, wie die Hauptstory weitergehen könnte (oh je oh je !). Denn, ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, wie Marcus sieben Jahre Slytherin überstehen soll, wenn sich am Verhältnis zwischen den Häusern nichts ändert. 

Was ist mit Marius? Er sollte eigentlich gar nicht eine so große Rolle spielen, aber offenbar beschäftigt Euch sein weiteres Schicksal. Ich bin da so gespalten… Vera würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht gerade vermissen, aber Marcus braucht ihn eben. 

Habt Ihr weitere Ideen, Wünsche, was vorkommen soll?

Vera, Marcus und die Malfoys? Aber sie hassen einander doch so! Oder???

Ich bräuchte noch ein paar Reaktionen (winkt mit dem Zaunpfahl), dann könnte ich mich zum Weiterschreiben entschließen… (Es gibt da noch eine andere Idee, an der ich gerade arbeite). Dann werde ich versuchen, noch was zu produzieren, hoffe, es klappt, kann es aber nicht garantieren, denn bisher habe ich immer alles fertiggestellt, bevor ich es hochgeladen habe, und nur noch kleine Verbesserungen an den einzelnen Kapiteln  vorgenommen. Jetzt würde ich einfach anfangen und ins Blaue hinein schreiben…

Also, meldet Euch, wenn Ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt!


End file.
